Destiny
by AnthonyA1997
Summary: A hero like no other emerges with powers beyond his wildest dreams. After a life changing night with a blonde archer the young justice universe takes an unexpected turn. Multiple crossovers


It was a nice sunny day in the middle of Metropolis until a big ball of fire struck the heart of the city putting a descent sized crater in the middle of the street. A female completely covered in a cloak with blue trim and a hood covering up her face completely stood in the middle of the crater.

"He could have sent me here in a more peaceful way." The female muttered as she walked out the crater and looked around at the startled civilians. She turned her attention away from them as she saw the Man of Steel himself land in front of her.

"Who are you?" Superman demanded

"I can't tell you who I am, sorry." She said as she turned around and tried to walk off, but Superman grabbed her shoulder. That was a bad idea as the mysterious woman grabbed his hand twisted it and tossed him over her shoulder. Superman hit the ground hard, but he didn't stay there long as he got up immediately.

"I see you're one not to talk willingly so I'll have to force it out of you." He charged at her and threw several fast punches, but she barely dodged all of them. Superman then threw an exceptionally fast right hook which the mysterious lady jumped over, but before she landed he flew towards her until they were several inches apart and hit her with his heat vision.

As soon as the heat vision struck she turned into paper which surrounded a stunned Superman. He stood in place flabbergasted at the fact the paper started to burn then they exploded causing a shockwave to rattle the city.

Then a blob rose up from the ground and formed into the mysterious lady. She turned around and started to walk off when Green Lantern Hal Jordan flew in front of her and knocked her back with a giant green fist construct. She flipped in the air landed gently on her feet.

"That wasn't very nice of you" the lady said and crossed her arms

Hal floated there and scowled at this mysterious woman "This is coming from the lady that just put a crater in the middle of the city and beat up Superman."

"In my defense he attacked me first and I didn't mean to land here like that." She replied with a shrug

Hal grunted as he flew towards her quickly creating a battering ram, but to his surprise a blue aura appeared around her as she caught the ram in her hands. She was pushed back a few meters as she grunted.

The lady dodged to the left to avoid a fist aimed at her from behind. The hero Wonder Woman stood there glaring at her.

Before she could process what was happening Superman appeared beside her and delivered a powerful uppercut launching her into the sky. As she reached the peak Wonder Woman wrapped her lasso around her and yanked the lady back into the ground hard creating a dust cloud.

The heroes gathered around the mysterious lady as she sat still in the little crater her body had mad.

"You guys are troublesome." The lady said nonchalantly

Superman stepped forward "I asked this before and I'm gonna ask again, who are you?"

"An angel" she said as that blue aura surrounded her again. Before the heroes could react they were blasted away by a blue shockwave of energy.

The lady stood up as wings made of paper appeared on her back as she flew away from the unconscious heroes.

"I already sense him, his energy is already this strong that's unbelievable." The lady thought out loud as she flew to her destination "There's also some other people who seem to stand out among the rest."

She smirked to herself "This is going to be fun."

 *****3 YEARS LATER*****

It was a dark night in Gotham City, darker than usual. This night would be the start of something big, something unbelievable, something real. The events of tonight will set off a chain reaction so great it'll shake the foundations of existence.

"HELP!" a woman in an alley way screamed her lungs out as she was being held at gunpoint by a few common street thugs.

"Shut up, hand us your purse and necklace lady otherwise things are gonna get ugly." Said the leader with malice laced in his eyes.

The lady did what she was told and handed both to one of the leader's grunts. Still scared her voice started to shake as she asked "You got what you want now I can I leave?"

The leader looked at both his lackeys then back at the woman and started to chuckle lightly. She started to back away as the leader walked forwards until her back touched the wall. He finally closed the gap and said with a malicious grin "I decided we're not finished, not yet, boys you know what to do."

When the grunts heard the call they jumped into action and they each grabbed an arm as the leader ripped off her blouse. The woman screamed in horror, but the leader quickly put his hand over her mouth and said in whisper "Don't worry, it'll all be over soon."

Before the leader could remove the woman's skirt a shuriken knocked his gun out of his hand and he stepped back to take a look around, but before anyone could register what had happened a purple flame burst forth and knocked the man down. When he looked up he saw a figure with golden eyes, the figures pupils slits. Other than that the figure was shrouded in darkness.

The leader looked at the figure in fear then at his men and yelled "Don't just stand there help me out here!"

The two goons charged at the mysterious figure, but when they both swung he dodged and tripped one of them with a leg sweep and then he spun on his hands and kicked the other in the head knocking him out. He stomped on the guy's chest that he had tripped to knock him out as well.

When he turned around to look at the leader he saw that he had his gun back and pointed at him. "It's over freak, you'll pay for ruining my fun!" before he fired his weapon he saw blue and red sparks and the next thing he knew a shuriken blocked off his barrel and the gun exploded wounding his hand.

The figure then ran up and delivered an uppercut that completely knocked the guy out. Our mysterious hero turned back around to see the woman on the ground hugging her legs with a scared look on her face.

When he walked into the light the lady saw an African American male with purple eyes and a black mask that covered everything from his nose down to his chin leaving his eyes as his only distinguishing facial feature. He wore a white short sleeved shirt with a sleeveless purple and black hoodie, with black pants and white and black combat boots, with a pair a gloves on his hands with what looked like a crescent moon on the left palm and a sun on the right palm. He also had dreads that dropped down to his shoulders with his tips colored white.

He reached his hand and asked "Are you alright?"

The woman cautiously took his hand and stood with a soft smile. "Yea, thank you very much."

The mysterious hero walked over to the leader's unconscious form and got the woman's belongings and them back to her.

She graciously took them from his hand "Thanks again." But before she could walk away he stopped her.

"Wait before you go you're gonna need another shirt." She was about to speak, but was cut off when his hand was suddenly surrounded by red and blue sparks which appeared around before another blouse appeared on her.

She gapped at what he had just done and yet again thanked him vigorously with a tight hug which he reciprocated before she left for home.

He sighed when he heard the police sirens going off in the distance. The hero's hand sparked again as a ball of steel wire appeared in his hand as he turned towards the thugs.

***FEW MINUTES LATER***

Commissioner Gordon stood at the entranceway of the alley staring at the shuriken and scorch marks left behind after they apprehended the three goons they've been tracking down for a few days now.

He turned around when he heard the roar of an engine die down. It was the bat mobile and out came Batman and Green Arrow.

"Hey Batman, this scene seems to be the same as the other few from the past few weeks."

"I've noticed and there's another scene littered with arrows across town as well." Batman responded back.

Gordon placed his face in his palm and sighed "Great this is just what I need, a couple more vigilantes who we don't know."

Green Arrow stepped up and said "We're getting closer to finding them Commissioner."

Before anyone else could speak they all heard a bomb go off in the distance. The Commissioner told some of his officers to head down to the disturbance.

Green Arrow turned towards Batman only to find him already in the Bat Mobile, as he ran towards the vehicle he said "Can you say let's get in the car at least once in your life?"

***FEW MINUTES EARLIER***1ST PERSON***

I was jumping from roof to roof until I heard gunfire go off from the warehouse to my right. Soon after stopped I jumped up and spun till I was engulfed in purple flames turning into a phoenix. I flew to the warehouse and broke through the glass ceiling. Seeing a girl dressed in a green outfit shooting arrows while avoiding gunfire.

I shot towards her as she tripped and covered us with my flaming wings as I transformed back except for the wings sticking out of my back.

She looked up at me with a grim look on her face as she stood up "Thanks, but I don't need any help from a guy who resembles a snake."

I couldn't help but frown and say "Whatever, you're just a Green Arrow fan girl trying to get his attention by getting yourself into trouble."

We glared at each other for a second before some goon blew us back with an RPG. Ok this day is starting to bother me especially archer girl here. She recovered quick and started shooting explosive arrows at the group of thugs who hid behind crates.

While they were distracted I ran towards the crates and jumped over them to greet a few thugs who aimed there glocks at my head and fired. They're unlucky as I jumped into the air avoiding the rain of bullets and creating a few shuriken which I threw to destroy the guns. They charged towards me when I landed, brass knuckles ready to cave my skull in, but before they could get to me I created a big ball of purple fire in my hands and shot it towards the ground which caused it to explode sending them back.

I looked over to see archer girl knock two thugs out with her bow and another with a roundhouse kick. Not bad, not bad at all, but before we moved on to finish the rest of the thugs off they ran towards a giant crate and opened it.

To our surprise it was a seven foot black and white robot with a red visor that lit up when the crate fully opened. Its shoulders popped open and it fired several missiles at us. We tried avoiding them, but they followed us no matter where we ran.

That's it, I ran towards archer girl as she was heading my way and I grabbed her before we collided and jumped into the air only to see the missiles destroy each other upon impact.

When we landed she was quick to push me away and fire arrow after arrow, but they bounced off the robot.

She was shocked at this and started to sweat a little "This isn't good at all."

"Just sit back and observe, while I fight the robot look for a weak point." I said and ran off before she could reply.

I started tossing fireballs at the robot while running, but they did no damage. Before I could throw another one it ran my way and tried to take my head off with a punch, but I barely dodged. I created a dense amount of fire around my fist and swung at the robot, but its visor glowed and it shot me into a wall with laser beams. The girl ran over to me and helped me up.

"It seems he doesn't want you to damage its chest plate, its core must be behind it."

When I regained my balance my eyes changed, they went from snake like eyes to red eyes with three tomoe surrounding my pupil. "How many explosive arrows do you have left?"

"Just one."

"That'll have to do, I'll get his chest plate open and when I do take the shot." She shook her head as I ran towards the robot that fired laser beam after laser beam to take me out but I was too quick. As soon as I got in range a ball of unstable spinning energy formed in my hand and I thrust forward to its chest. When I made contact with its chest I was blown back.

That hurt so bad, but I didn't have time to think anything else as I seen the robot still standing albeit with a giant hole in its chest ready to fire at me with its laser beams.

"I don't think so tin can." The girl shouted as me and the robot looked at her as she fired the explosive arrow at its core. When it made contact there was a flash of white light then everything went dark.

"Ge…get…GET UP!" I felt something hit me over and over again, but I didn't move until I got kicked in the face.

"OWWW" I yelled and jolted upright only to see the archer with a smirk on her face.

"Should've got up the first time." She said

"Whatever, what happened to the other thugs?" I asked with an irritated look while rubbing my aching head.

"They took off when they let the robot loose and we should too. From the sound of the sirens they'll be here in a few minutes." She held her hand out to help me up.

"Agreed." I said back as I grabbed her hand and stood.

But our luck wasn't so good. Right when we were about to leave Batman and Green Arrow jumped through the glass ceiling and landed in front of us.

***3rd Person***

Both heroes stood there not knowing what to do since they were seen by both leaguers. All they could do was utter a single word "Crap."

Batman looked around the warehouse then looked back at us with narrowed eyes and said "Start talking"

The young heroes looked at each until the guy sighed and spoke up with a sarcastic remark "It's kinda rude to not introduce yourself don't you think?"

Before Batman could speak Green Arrow placed a hand on his shoulder and stepped forward with a smile. "Sorry about him, but he likes to get straight to the point. Besides I think you already know who we are, the question is who are you two exactly?"

"I'm Soul" the boy spoke

"Artemis" said the girl

"See easy enough, now do you mind telling us what happened?" Arrow asked

Soul and Artemis decided to take turns telling them what had happened when they arrived at the warehouse all the way to their fight with the robot. When they finished Batman and Green Arrow decided to have a little meeting with the Commissioner when he and his subordinates arrived.

While they busy talking and the officers were busy collecting all the thugs and placing them in their vehicles Artemis started to examine the crates. Soul walked up to her curious as to what she was looking for.

"What are you looking for?"

"I'm trying to find out who was sending these weapons and to who was receiving them."

Artemis looked at Soul only to see his eyes change to red again and couldn't help but ask "What's up with your eyes, you did that same eye trick during the fight?"

While he was looking around for clues he said "It's an eye that gives me better than perfect vision and other abilities that I have yet to unlock."

She was about to say something else when Soul stopped her and picked something up from the ground. It was a card that said black mask and had a picture of a black skull on it.

Artemis snatched it and said with a smile "Looks like we found our clue."

"Quick hide it here comes Batman and Green Arrow." I changed my eyes back and she hid the card in her pocket before they made their way to us.

"Me and Green Arrow here were talking and we decided that we want you to join a team of young heroes." Batman spoke

"But, I want to test Artemis to see how well she can use that bow." Green Arrow finished

Both Soul and Artemis were taken by surprise with their statements. Artemis was the first to break out of her stupor and spoke "Um yea, let me think about it for a few days."

"Same here." Soul said while rubbing the back of his head

"Ok, that's all the time we'll give you. Contact us with these to give us your answer when ready." Batman handed them a com link and left with Green Arrow to search the warehouse.

When both heroes were left alone Soul turned to Artemis and asked "Need help with this lead?"

She thought about it for a second then she turned towards Soul with a smirk "Sure, just don't slow me down snake."

His eye twitched for a second and said with a glare "I should be the one saying that wannabe Green Arrow."

They glared at each other for a few seconds before Artemis shot an arrow towards a rooftop to make her way up the building while Soul sprouted flaming purple wings to fly up.

Our young heroes jumped from building to building till they got far away from the warehouse.

"What's the game plan?" Soul asked

"We shake down every thug we see till we get answers the fun way." Artemis said with a smirk

"I like the sound of that." He replied with a smirk of his own

"And there's our first target." She looked down and seen a man getting mugged. She aimed her bow and shot an arrow that knocked the gun out of the thugs hand and then Soul leapt off the building delivering a swift kick to knock him down.

Soon after he was joined by Artemis who jumped down as the man who almost got mugged took off.

She grabbed the thug by his collar and shoved him towards a wall as she showed him the card we found. "Tell me what you know about this."

"I don't know anything I swear." The thug yelled in fear

"He's lying, he knows something." Soul said with his red eyes active

"I didn't want to do this, but I guess I don't have a choice." Artemis said as she pulled out a metal tipped arrow and held it towards his neck.

"Now what do you know." she said with a glare

"Haha you won't kill me." He said with amusement. He didn't even flinch when she pressed it on his neck and drew blood. Artemis sighed as she put the arrow back in her quiver.

"Any ideas?" She asked Soul

"Just one." He responded back and he stared into the thug's eyes and a few seconds later he started to shake in Artemis's grip and she let go to see him slip on the ground and sweat profusely as he whispered

"Black Mask is a supposedly a crime lord on the come up, but he seems to be a mere myth among common criminals." Soul nodded as his eyes went back to normal

Artemis was kind of surprised with what happened and asked "Is he going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine, might have nightmares for a while though." Soul responded

She followed him as he ascended up the building onto the rooftops. They started jumping from building to building looking for more thugs, but when they did the thugs seem to know just as much as the first one.

"This is going nowhere fast." Artemis said as she sat down on the edge of a building

"Where's your since of adventure, it's never any fun if it ends to soon." Soul said with a smile as he sat next to her

"True, but the faster we get Black Mask locked up the better Gotham will be." She said with a solemn look.

Soul couldn't help but look at Artemis with interest. Before he could say anything else they both turned around when they heard something. It was a portal and out came a man covered in a cloak and long black hair that covered his left eye only, he had black eyes.

"Hello Soul, how have you been?" Said the man with a smile

"Sasuke sensei, what are you doing here?" Soul said with a confused look

"I just wanted to come by and give you something" when he finished his sentence he held out his hand and a gray ball with purple lines streaking through it appeared.

Sasuke handed it to Soul, as he grasped it the balled turned into a bracelet and attached itself around his right wrist. Artemis stared at the object with interest.

"What is it?" Soul asked as he examined the strange object around his wrist

"A tool, a weapon, a friend." He replied then he looked at Artemis and smiled as he nodded his head "Hello sorry I didn't speak, I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"Artemis, pleased to meet you."

"It seems like you two had fun tonight" he said with a knowing smile

Artemis and Soul stared at him in disbelief.

Soul looked at him and asked "How did you know?"

"I just do, but it's time for me to go, it was nice meeting you Artemis." He smiled at them before he left the way he came.

Soul stared at the bracelet around his wrist in curious manner, but he was interrupted by a snap from Artemis.

"I'm going home, it's getting late." She said with a yawn.

"Okay then" he responded

"If you still want to help me with this lead meet me here tomorrow." Artemis said as she zipped away before Soul could respond.

Soul exhaled deeply before jumping from roof to roof he landed on the roof of a two story house and climbed down to the window and went inside. He was in an average bedroom, except it had few book shelves stacked to the brim with books about any subject you could think of.

As he made his way to his bed a ring of energy surrounded his waist and split into two rings one going past his head and the other to his feet transforming him. Now he was in a basic t shirt and jeans, his eyes were now a deep purple color.

He plopped down on his bed and instantly passed out from all the events that took place tonight.


End file.
